PixelProjects
PixelProjects One of the younger competitors on the course, and originally known as H4LO L3G3ND 6 Pixel is one of the most determined to do well. In his first two appearances in Tournaments 5 and 6, he failed the second obstacle of Stage One. In tournament 5 he successfully grabbed onto the first turret, but when he jumped to the second turret he was too far away and wasn't able to grab it. Then in Tournament 6 he didn't get a jump off of the third pallet on the Balance Bridge and came up short of the landing. He missed the next two tournaments, but came back for Tournament 9 when he went out early on the Step Slider of Stage One. After this defeat he practiced hard for Tournament 10, and he had his best performance to that point when he made it to the Jump Hang where he didn't get a good enough bounce on the trampoline. He returned in Tournament 11 where he practiced even more than for Tournament 10. His practice paid off this time as he was one of the seven who cleared Stage One. On Stage Two, however, he was one of the four competitors to fail on the Metal Spin. He also made it to Stage Two again in Tournament 12, but when he reached the Swing Ladder, he used a sprint technique that only requires two poles, but he was going so fast that he overshot the dismount platform. Pixel would return for Tournament 13, where he did well until he made it to the Brace Slider. Pixel would jump a bit too early, and come up short. Tournament 14, Pixel would comeback and beat the Brace Slider, and go on to clear Stage One. on Stage Two, Pixel would fall on the 4th ledge of the Spider Walk. Tournament 15, PixelProjects would once again beat Stage One. On Stage Two, Pixel would be the second person to clear Stage Two, with only 1.21 seconds left. Stage Three, Pixel would get halfway through the stage before failing the Crazy Cliffhanger. Pixel would place 4th, due to failing the dismount to the platform. II Gotenks II would fail before he could try, and Bradley would also fail trying to save jump. In Tournament 16, Pixel would do well throughout Stage One, and was looking to clear. But on the final obstacle the Rope Climb, he went to fast on the 4th step, and slipped into the water. Pixel would make up for that failure, by clearing Stage One in Tournament 17 and Tournament 18, failing the Metal Spin both times. In Tournament 19, Pixel would clear Stage One for his third consecutive time, while on Stage Two he would fail the Spider Walk for his second time. In Tournament 20, Pixel would clear Stage One for a fourth consecutive time. In Stage Two, Pixel would fail the Metal Spin for a fourth overall time. Tournament Results Trivia After Tournament 10, Pixel hasn't failed Stage One Consecutively.